Patala loka
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Demons made by man get sent to the waring states era and are found by Sesshoumaru. The world will soon change, humans and demons will no longer live side by side. Soon this Earth will be as Kagome knows it, but where though did the demons go?
1. Chapter 1

LDD: While this may seem like it's going to be a crossover, don't let it fool you. Also, I'm working on the next chapter to The World of Songwind's Bishounen and Bishoujo: Demoonica's Story, so don't worry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Beyblade and make no money from this work of fiction, please do not sue. I do however own the characters Suzakun, Bydanayhui, Faolan, Sharamaru, and Tokala.

Summery: Ten years after the events that took place at the end of the Beyblade series, the boys are grown men living their lives. Unknown to them over the past few years scientists have been trying to merge their DNA with the DNA of their Bitbeasts. Soon after the success of this there is an accident in the lab and the fragile lives of those made is changed forever! I'm not sure where this story sits in the Inuyasha time-line, but it's AU so does it matter?

Warnings: Possible shounen-ai in later chapters, that's a male/male emotional relationship for those of you who don't know. And character's being OOC.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Patala-loka (Hell's World)

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, sure that the sent filling his nose had not been there moments before and sure that such a gathering of demons in his lands would have been reported to him by his subjects. Leaving Rin with Jaken he, as always, took off without a word to either of them. The demon smell had just seemingly appeared ahead of them and he was going to kill whoever had so dared come so deep into his lands, even if they had carelessly blundered here, it was no excuse.

What met his eyes did not match wholly with what met his nose. One, two, three, four, and five, yes he had picked up five demon scents, but the five demons that he found could never have made their way here on their own. Pups! Five demon pups, none being any older than the Kitsune kit that followed his half-brother, Inuyasha, around.

Sesshoumaru froze mid growl, the pups were bare, cold, hungry, and left alone in this clearing. They had been abandoned? Perhaps, demons were known to dispose of unwanted young that way. Either a female who thought the infant weak, or a male wishing to rid his would be mate of a young infant to send her back into heat faster. Both could account for a demon child being abandoned, but a grouping of five together? Perhaps a litter from the lower class demons who had many young and only raised the strongest of the bunch.

A small growl came from one of the little pups, seemingly in answer to Sesshoumaru's own growl. Curious, he walked over to the one who had dare growl at the Lord of the Western Lands. The pups had all made their way into sitting up, huddling together for warmth. He looked down at the pup who had growled and the emerald eyes of the pup looked right back into his own.

"Ma!" The pup said and held its arms up to Sesshoumaru. He lifted the child from the other four with his single arm and checked for the gender. A male. He looked healthy, sounded bright for being the youngest looking of the group, given time Sesshoumaru could see nothing to point that the child was lacking in proper functions. He put the child back down, almost roughly and turned to leave them to their own fate. If they were lucky a beast would kill them quickly for food, if not the harsh woods would see them dead in some manner or another by morning.

"MA!" Came a cry just as Sesshoumaru was to the edge of the clearing and when he didn't turn around, the child began to cry and cry out to him again and again. Sesshoumaru growled and turned to deal with the cries with his claws, but the crying had stopped and the pup, tears still on his cheeks, answered with a pitiful chirp, like how a demon child this young would respond to it's mothers call when lost. It meant 'I'm here, get me.' and Sesshoumaru sighed. He walked over to the pup and picked him up again, earning a contented huff from the child as he settled into Sesshoumaru's cradling arm.

Sesshoumaru wondered, as he looked at the child, if he had fathered any pups in his younger years, back before he was Lord of the Western Lands and when he wasn't nearly so self controlled in such matters of mating a female in heat when he happened upon her. That was back before his father had died, before he had made a name for himself, back when few knew who he was. Sesshoumaru shook his head clear of his thoughts.

"So you think I'll make a good father for you, do you little one?" Sesshoumaru looked back down at the other children, all of whom who had been deadly silent during this whole fiasco. They all were huddling onto each other, but they watched him with fearful looks. One pup, who had ears that reminded Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha slowly lifted a hand, reaching for him. Then it chirped and Sesshoumaru knew he had made a bad choice in coming back over to them, these pups had latched onto him like baby birds did to their mothers when hatched. To them, he was... mama. He should have left them, he could have left them if he hadn't been so quick to turn around at that first pitiful chirp, but Sesshoumaru was a full grown dog demon, and much as he was loath to admit it, the idea of having pups around excited him like he was a pup again himself, a trait dog demons shared with wolf demons, or so he had been told. Seshoumaru snorted.

They sat there, watching him with eyes fearful of not him, but of him leaving them. He sat down on the ground, gathering them all up onto his lap in the same way a mother hen gathered her chicks into a nest. Jaken would soon lead Rin and Ah-un to the clearing, he had not told them to stay where they were and he could tell they were nearing his location even now.

"M'lord!" Jaken screeched as soon as he saw Sesshoumaru sitting in the middle of the clearing ahead of him. "Are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru shot the little green imp a cold glare and let out a warning gowl. He suddenly stopped, where had that reaction came from? That feeling of anger at being interrupted when he was busy tending his young? "Jaken. We are returning to the castle, this Sesshoumaru will return to his duties as Lord of the Western Lands for the time being."

"Sesshou-sama!" Rin giggled as she ran over to him, he tensed up a bit but because he considered Rin his pup already he understood he was only worried that she could be too rough with his little ones. "Seshou-sama when did you have babies?" She asked in wonder. Jaken started to make a snide remark, but thought better of having to explain 'the birds and the bees' to the young human girl. "What are their names?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, he hadn't gotten that far in his own thoughts yet. He looked at the emerald eyed pup in his arm. The child was a dog demon pup, Sesshoumaru noted that all of the pups were of different breeding, though all were male. "This little one is Sharamaru." He said nodding to the child he held. "The one with blue triangle marks is Suzakun, the one with green check marks is Bydanayhui, the one with the long tail is Faolan, and the one with the shorter fluffy tail is Tokala."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: I have a lot of these sitting on my computer, stories that I got one chapter of written and then stopped. Maybe if people like one of them I'll see if I can continue. Here's some information for you:

Suzakun - Phoenix demon made with Kai's DNA. He has silver and blue hair, Kai's blue face triangles are his demon markings, and one gold-red eye and one sea-blue eye. His ears are pointed like Sesshoumaru's. He has a noticeable set of feathery red and golden wings and three feathery red and gold tails, much like Dranzer.

Bydanayhui - Tiger demon made with Rei's DNA. He has black hair, Driger's green check marks as his demon markings, and golden eyes. He has furry rounded black ears with a white spot on the back of each, they sit on the top of his head. He has a long black and white striped tail.

Faolan - Wolf demon made with Tala's DNA. He has red hair that falls down to about shoulder length, no noticeable markings, and ice blue eyes. He has white furry ears that sit on the top of his head and a sleek tail.

Sharamaru -Dog demon made with Zeo's DNA. He has teal hair, no noticeable markings, and emerald eyes. His ears are pointed like Sesshoumaru's and his tail is a light lavender in color.

Tokala - Fox demon made with unknown DNA. He has silver-white hair, like that of Sesshoumaru, black 'mitama' marks are his demon markings, and golden eyes. His ears are white and they sit on top of his head, giving him a look that is a mix between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. His tail id short and fluffy, like Shippou's.

Please leave a review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

LDD: I'm just going with what ever my muses throw at me. So here is the next chapter of this one.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Patala-loka

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rin sang happily as she led Ah-un, following Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Upon Ah-un's back, like saddlebags, had been placed a pair of simple woven reed baskets, each holding two sleeping demon pups. The small children were almost unnoticeable, save the red and gold feathers sticking out of one side basket and a pair of furry white ears sticking out of the other. The fifth child, the dog demon pup Sesshoumaru had named Sharamaru, was still held in the crook of the Lord of the Western Lands arm.

"Sesshou-sama?" Rin questioned.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flicked back to the human girl.

"Rin wants to know why demons come in colors that humans don't. Why is that?" She asked, pointing to the teal colored hair and lavender colored tail of Sharamaru.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You shouldn't bother Sesshoumaru-sama with idiotic questions!" Jaken yelled at her. "That's like asking why the grass is green or why the sky is blue! It's the way things are!"

"Jaken, you speak too quickly." Sesshoumaru paused. "Rin, this Sesshoumaru does not have an answer for your question. In this Jaken is right, it is the way of the world and that answer will have to do."

"Mn." Rin nodded. "Sesshou-sama? Is your castle big? Do you have a kidnaped princess locked in the dungeons? Do you have lots of guards there? Are they demons too? Or are they human? Do you think they will like Rin?" And she continued on asking questions and never leaving time for them to be answered before she asked the next one. She looked back at the baskets again. She took a breath. "Can Rin be the big sister of Sesshou-sama's babies?"

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched up at that question, it was the first time the human girl had ever suggested that maybe he considered her family. And he guessed he did, at least on some base demon level. Rin was his pup, even if she was a human.

"Yes, Rin." He answered, not caring to explain just which one of her questions he was answering. And nothing she did got another word out of him on the subject.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It took a lot longer to return to the Western Lands than Rin thought it would, who knew the world was so big? Little did the girl know that her world, Japan, was a very tiny part of the known world. Sesshoumaru's castle was not large and white with high towers, it was made of stone surrounded by thick stone walls and lots of guards, much closer to a fortress than a castle. Rin was slightly saddened. If not a bright fairy-tale castle, then she had hopped it to be like a rich human lords house, with paper walls and sliding doors and rock gardens and Koi ponds and...

"Rin. Hurry up and get through the gates!" Jaken snapped the girl from her thoughts. She jumped and quickly caught up to Lord Sesshoumaru.

Any snide remarks about their lord bringing home a stray human pup was silenced with a look before the words were said. Instead, Sesshoumaru called for a few maids to clean the girl and have her dressed in new clothes, the ones she had were thread bare and needed to be tossed out. She was a small child though and they redressed her in clothes that would last a demon child while being played in, simple in design but clearly of high quality.

While that was being done, Sesshoumaru had not let Ah-un be taken to the stable. Instead he asked if any of the female servants were available to be a wet-nurse. The servant who he was addressing gave her lord an odd look, before she noticed the small bundle cradles in his arm. The child was hidden, but she could only guess that Seshoumaru had taken in another human pup along with the older one.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said, then quickly produced two young female servants who had been weaning their own children, but were still producing milk. "These two females." She said to him. "The first is a long time servant of the house, the second is a freed slave who was hired while the Lord was away."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he looked over the two females. Both were younger, though the long time servant was better filled out from being well fed. The long time servant was a cat demon of some kind, with red-brown skin that had darker spots like the fur of a beast, and yellow-green eyes. Her hair was red-brown too, just darker and very thick like a mane. Her tail was wrapped around her waist in a sign of discomfort. The freed slave was a black fox demon, a reclusive race of the fox demons known for being peaceful and for never growing more than one tail unlike many of their kin. She had human like skin, peach in color. Dark blue-black hair was pulled back in a braid, a pair of black furred fox ears sat atop her head and a matching tail poked from under her kimono.

He had many questions for them, but right now only a few were important. "Tell me. Have either of you had to abandon any of your kits?" Both answered 'no'. "Have all of your kits lived to adult hood?" The cat answered 'yes', while the fox said that she only had the one kit, the one she was weaning now. Sesshoumaru nodded. "And you? How many are you raising at the moment?" The cat demon answered she was raising two that still needed her to care for them. "Very well, I have a job for you two, a job that will be yours for a very long time to come, as long as you do it well. Your new duties are as nurse-maids and wet-nurses to your lords children. Mess up and you will pay with your lives."

Both of the females eyes were large and frightened, but they nodded with a, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Good. You." He pointed to the maid who had brought him the two others. "Have a large nursery set up in the castle near my room. Have it fitted for a quickly growing girl and eight full blooded demon children, and have it connected to the rooms for two live in nurse-maids. Get as many servants to help as you need, I want it finished by dinner tonight."

She yelped then with a 'Yes m'lord.' she dashed off to find servants and proper quarters for her Lords wishes.

He turned back to the two new nurse-maids. "Go fetch your infants, they will stay with you in your quarters. Bring them and your possessions to the great hall. Be quick." He tuned away from them, not caring to watch them scurry away as fast as they could. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arm, Sharamaru had not eaten and drank little water during the trip here. The child was a full blooded demon though and would recover with a ready supply of fresh milk.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Next chapter will be set after a one-hundred-year time jump that will place the rest of the story well after the time of the Inuyasha anime/manga. This is due to demon children growing about one year in development for every ten years that pass. Note that this would place Shippou at fifty-years-old in human years, while being five in demon years. I would also like to note that the starting ages for the five pups range between eighteen months for the youngest and five-years-old for the oldest, their aging was sped up while in the lab, but it is now at the same rate as stated above. This pushes all known Human characters well past even the oldest recorded, that means they are all dead save for Kagome who returned to the modern world, and as such would still not have been born yet.

Please leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
